The Hyuugarazzi
by ethereala
Summary: Team Gai reunites for one more mission...Nejiten
1. Reunion

Whoot! First story…

O0o0OOO0ooo0OOO0ooo0OOO0ooo0OOO0ooo0OOO0o0OOO0ooo0OOO0ooo0OOO0ooo0OOO0ooo0O

**The Hyuugarazzi **(As in paparazzi o.O)

Chapter One

_If only he knew…_ Tenten found herself thinking…she quickly shook away that thought though. It just wasn't like her…She was a kunoichi, and not only that, but a _jounin_.

_Emotions get in the way of strength…_

She didn't really believe in it…_True strength was having someone precious, someone who you want to protect no matter what_, she thought, thinking of Naruto's words. Still…she needed to focus on her training. Her goal was, after all, to become the next Tsunade.

Now she was sitting, her back against a tree, swinging her kunai back and forth like the pendulum of Konoha's tower. She realized that she had been doing it without actually thinking about it, subconsciously. Neji and Lee were sparring. She tried to focus more on their fight. After all, she hadn't seen either of them for years, and Tenten knew she that after this day, it'd be a while before meeting with them again.

They reunited only about an hour ago. She arrived at their designated spot first, coming a little extra early, for she was excited to see the former members of Team Gai. Lee arrived next, also coming earlier than the set time. They had chatted cordially, and she became conscious of how much she had missed him. As jounins, all of their schedules were a bit…packed. She hadn't given much thought to her old teammates since…well, she couldn't remember since when. He hadn't changed much really. Tenten was a bit glad for that. He still had the same enthusiasm, same "Flames of Youth" talk, same eagerness to be face to face with Haruno Sakura, and same haircut. They had only spoken to each other for a little while though.

Then came Neji.

Ah yes, Neji, the Hyuuga prodigy, always in order, always on time. As with Lee, not many changes there…and she realized that her feelings for him hadn't changed either.

True, he was arrogant…and yes, he still talked about fate, though his mention of it had become appreciably less after his acquaintance with Naruto. Somehow, in the little time they had before Lee leapt forward and challenged him to a duel, he had even managed to fit in a short speech about it, of which, was still as monotonous as ever. Despite those things though, he could be a good person.

Tenten remembered about the time when she had first learned of his father's death. She felt sympathy. So that was the reason of his bitter hate towards the Head family…wasn't it? There really _had_ been a happy Neji, a smiling one…

It had reminded her of Naruto, almost. They both had lost someone, they both needed to prove themselves to the world…they just dealt with it differently.

So now, here she was, and here he was. She cared for him, in a way that she felt he might never understand…

Unless she told him. Unfortunately for her, she also felt she'd never get the courage say it to his face. It wasn't that she wasn't brave…he was just…intimidating _sometimes._

Would he laugh in her face? Would he tell her that love would only get in the way of strength? Or would his reaction be different…?

Neji acted differently towards her, everyone knew it. _She_ knew it. He spent more time with her, talked (some) with her, trained with her, and once she made him _half-smile, _a _very_ big thing for Hyuuga Neji. So maybe he did feel something for her…or he just liked her as a training partner. Yes, that was always what she told herself. _He just likes to train with me…_

"Tenten!" Lee's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Er…yeah?" She answered back, mentally slapping herself for letting them see her thinking like that. _Oh no…They're probably going to think I was daydreaming…or something weird…_

She was so different from the other girls. They would giggle and chat with her about guys…and she'd just nod and stare, looking intent, though she'd rather be talking about shurikens and katanas.

"Why so quiet?" Lee asked.

"I was…just… thinking…" _Please don't ask me what I was thinking about…please don't ask me what I was thinking about…_ Tenten had never really been the best at lying on the spot.

"About what?"

_Darn_.

"Er…about uh…my next mission…" she told him, quite satisfied with her answer.

"Oh….okay…" He looked suspicious.

_He knows I'm lying…_

"Hey!" Came another voice. It wasn't Neji's. The ninjas turned to see another shinobi, brown-haired and covered in dirt and grass, of whom they had never met before, running towards them. It was obvious that he had rushed to getting to them.

"Yes?" Neji spoke, joining Lee and Tenten.

"The Hokage… wants you three…she said something…about a mission… together…" He told them through his huffs and pants.

"A mission…together?"

He only nodded. _So out of breath… _Was it so urgent? That could mean it was dangerous. Still, Tenten couldn't help but smile. So, the old Team Gai reuniting to complete another mission? She couldn't wait. She saw that her teammates were pleased as well. Neji's smirk, which was about the closest thing to his actual smile, was planted across his face, and Lee's words expressed his feelings quite openly, and he said them without a moment's hesitation.

"Let's go!" Lee half-shouted-half-spoke, "Our flames of youth shall merge into one and we shall conquer the mission as TEAM GAI LIKE BEFORE!"

"…"

"Okay…"

And off they set towards the Fifth's.

O0o0OOO0ooo0OOO0ooo0OOO0ooo0OOO0ooo0OOO0o0OOO0ooo0OOO0ooo0OOO0ooo0OOO0ooo0O

Woohoo! First chapter of me first fanfic:D It's a bit short…Sorry if the characters are in any way out of character…:( oh well… please leave a review! Criticisms are most welcome! Please don't be too harsh about it though…Yeppers…I don't know when I'll update this…


	2. Published

Woohoo, second chapter…

Note:

/Flashback means "End Flashback."

O0o0OOO0ooo0OOO0ooo0OOO0ooo0OOO0ooo0OOO0o0OOO0ooo0OOO0ooo0OOO0ooo0OOO0ooo0O

The Hyuugarazzi 

Chapter 2: Published

"Neji, behind you!"

"Watch out Neji!"

"Eeeeeek!"

It was so annoying. Tenten hated all fangirls, but this one was, above all, tremendously obsessive and annoying. She was a crazed stalker who had gone to the extreme lengths of following them all the way out here on their mission.

_Honestly…does she really plan to get his attention like this?_

She was surprised the enemy ninjas didn't aim for Neji's stalker. With that mouth, she definitely would…if she had the heart, that is.

A kunai flew passed.

O0o0OOO0ooo0OOO0ooo0OOO0ooo0OOO0ooo0OOO0o0OOO0ooo0OOO0ooo0OOO0ooo0OOO0ooo0O

Flashback

"_Neji, Tenten, Lee," Tsunade-sama said._

"_Yes?"_

"I have a mission here for you. It's on very short notice, but it's quite important. You see, we have been getting reports of people attacking others, from another village. We've tried to stop them in more…peaceful ways, but…well…they're insane. They seem to have a grudge against Konoha, probably from a war from some time ago. I need you three to stop these people. There aren't too many of them; more than you… but you can take them."

"_Hai."_

"_Okay. They should be located near the hidden village of Rain. Take the upper route."_

_They nodded._

"_Be careful. You're very strong, but these people are dangerous and have risked their lives to harm others."_

_They nodded._

"_Now…any questions?"_

_Lee spoke up, "Tsunade-sama? Erm, I was just wondering…Why'd you choose us to complete this mission?"_

_She smiled, "Simple. You three are very capable, and I just figured… you'd all be quite eager to be in on this together."_

_The grinned, except for Neji, and were off._

/Flashback

O0o0OOO0ooo0OOO0ooo0OOO0ooo0OOO0ooo0OOO0o0OOO0ooo0OOO0ooo0OOO0ooo0OOO0ooo0O

Now they were here, fighting the attackers. As soon as they had seen Neji, Tenten, and Lee's headbands, they had charged them.

An opponent shinobi appeared from behind Tenten. She spun around, striking him with the back of her head, and knocked him down.

She gave a small nod at Neji. He smirked. He could tell what she was about to do.

"Lee, take cover."

He understood.

Tenten took out two scrolls, placing them on the ground, and performed various hand seals. Her signature move. The scrolls unraveled and rose into the air in the form of dragons. The intertwined themselves into each other. Tenten leaped into the air, into the center of the scrolls, and spun. Weapons materialized where her hands hit the scrolls. Shurikens, kunais, katanas, _every type of weapon_ rained upon her opponents.

Lee was in the bushes. Neji however, stood where the foes were. As the shower of weapons came down, he turned, using his technique, the Kaiten. Anything that missed him would either hit the ground, a tree, or an enemy ninja. Anything that _did_ fly at him would be repelled by his Kaiten, sending whatever came to him to the people around him, or also to the floor.

It got rid of more than half the shinobi. Lee leapt out from the bushes he was taking cover in, and immediately started using his taijutsu skills to crush them.

Tenten, at last, landed gracefully on her feet. She was taken by surprise when someone grabbed her, putting their hands over her waist and her mouth.

Neji came forth.

He darted forward, knocking over a few people, and landed a blow on the ninja that had seized Tenten. He fell aside, while Neji caught Tenten. They were in an awkward position. Neji was _holding_ her.

CLICK. There was a flash.

"What was th—" Tenten started saying, until she saw Neji's fangirl standing and holding a camera in her hand. She had a sort of stunned look on her face like she couldn't believe what had happened. And then she was gone. Neji and Tenten stood there staring, as the crazy girl sped away, camera in hand, back in the direction of Konoha.

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

Lee finished of the last of the ninjas, and approached them.

"What happened?" He said, "You just…stopped attacking!"

"That girl…" Tenten began.

"You mean his stalker?"

"Yeah…she took a picture of us…"

"So?"

"_So_?"

"Well, what's she going to do with it?"

"…well…I guess you're right. Let's head back. We're done here." Tenten said.

They nodded in agreement.

O0o0OOO0ooo0OOO0ooo0OOO0ooo0OOO0ooo0OOO0o0OOO0ooo0OOO0ooo0OOO0ooo0OOO0ooo0O

It was morning. Tenten awoke to a brightly lit room. The previous day…it was tiring. Tsunade had been right. They were capable, and they defeated their enemies without too much trouble, but it definitely took its toll on her by the end of the day. _So sleepy…_

Last night… She had parted from Neji and Lee reluctantly. When would be the next time that they would see each other again?

Tenten slid off her bed groggily. She cleaned herself up a bit and made her way to the kitchen. After her small breakfast of cereal, she strolled outside, to where her daily newspaper would be lying. She picked it up, and regretted coming outside immediately.

The front of the newspaper wrote:

Hyuuga Has A Girlfriend? 

Complete with a picture of Tenten in Neji's arms.

She saw several people outside looking at her. Well, why wouldn't they? Apparently, she was rumored to be the girlfriend of the very well-known Hyuuga prodigy.

She sighed.

This was going to be a long week.

O0o0OOO0ooo0OOO0ooo0OOO0ooo0OOO0ooo0OOO0o0OOO0ooo0OOO0ooo0OOO0ooo0OOO0ooo0O

Ooooooh…rumors… please leave a comment:D


End file.
